<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is David by Forgive_Me_Severus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620771">This is David</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_Me_Severus/pseuds/Forgive_Me_Severus'>Forgive_Me_Severus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Workplace snogging, love is love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgive_Me_Severus/pseuds/Forgive_Me_Severus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But as George neglected to knock on Percy’s office door, as he twisted the knob and pushed it open, everything he thought he knew about his brother was gently folded and placed into a small box, then stacked on a shelf in the back of his brain labeled ‘Shite That’s Confusing.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hump Day Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Wizarding World. </p>
<p>This is a short Hump Day Drabble for the Weasleys, Witches &amp; Writers Facebook group.</p>
<p>My 'Wheel of Death: Anarchy' prompt was:</p>
<p>Weasley: Percy<br/>Trope: Secret Relationship<br/>Setting: The Ministry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was supposed to be a pompous prat. He was supposed to be a Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron. All of those things<em> were</em> classic Percy, after all (well, the disowning his family bit was never on the radar, but he was still making up for that).</p>
<p>But as George neglected to knock on Percy’s office door, as he twisted the knob and pushed it open, everything he thought he knew about his brother was gently folded and placed into a small box, then stacked on a shelf in the back of his brain labeled ‘Shite That’s Confusing.’</p>
<p>His older brother was disheveled, something George had never witnessed – <em>ever</em>. Fingers not his own were gripping his fiery red locks. Long trouser-cladded legs were hanging off the side of Percy’s desk, one of them wrapped around his brother’s calf. Percy himself was standing between those long legs, his own hands curled into a short mop of curly brown hair. Their lips were warring, each trying to dominate the searing kiss, and when his brother moaned into the man’s mouth, George stilled.</p>
<p>The door hit the wall with a thud, causing all three men to jump and Percy’s head to whip around, breaking the kiss. His eyes widened behind horn-rimmed glasses when he saw George in the doorway, and he took a step back from the man, nervous hands smoothing down his brown houndstooth waist coat, his blue eyes flicking to the man before settling back on George.</p>
<p>“George, I…“ Percy whispered, his face pale. He held up his hands then gestured between the man and himself, trying to offer a silent explanation George didn’t understand.</p>
<p>George’s own blue eyes flicked to the man - who was running a thumb across his lower lip, his gaze studying the floor at Percy’s feet - then back to his brother. He wanted to say something, but as George’s jaw moved, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He tried to form words to express his… what? Shock? Surprise? Embarrassment that after twenty years of life, he still didn’t know how to knock before entering a room?</p>
<p>“Erm… right then. Next time, I’ll, er, knock…” George finally stammered, breaking the awkward silence as Percy took a step toward him.</p>
<p>George reached and grabbed the knob of the door, shutting it as he backed out of the room. But he didn’t turn away and leave. Instead, he stood still, staring at the cracks and breaks in the wood of the closed door as his brain took an embarrassingly long time – a flobberworm’s pace, really - to process what he had just walked in on.</p>
<p>Percy was snogging someone.</p>
<p>In his office.</p>
<p>Pompous Percy was snogging someone in his office.</p>
<p>In the depths of the Department of Magical Transportation.</p>
<p>In the sanctity that was the Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p>That someone was a bloke.</p>
<p>Pompous Percy was snogging a bloke in his Department of Magical Transportation office in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, breaking the holiest of holy rules of workplace etiquette.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…..</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>Percy was gay.</p>
<p>George’s brows rose at the realization and he lifted a fist, rapping his knuckles across the wood in quick succession.</p>
<p>It swung open immediately.</p>
<p>Percy was standing before him, worry etched across his features, the rim of his eyes red with unshed tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, George flung his arms around his brother’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>Percy froze, but only for a moment before he wrapped his own arms around his brother’s bulky Beater’s frame. He shuddered in George’s arms, tears wetting his jumper.</p>
<p>“George…” Percy whimpered, breaking away from him. He pulled his glasses off his nose, running his hand down his face, his fingers swiping at the stray tears. He placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and looked at George with fearful eyes.</p>
<p>George’s heart clenched tightly in his chest. The thought that Percy was afraid because of who he liked - <em>loved</em> - hurt.</p>
<p>“Perce,” George began, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders and meeting his eyes, “I – <em>we</em> - don’t care that you’re gay. You’re our brother, mum and dad’s son. I mean, you’re still a pompous prat,” Percy huffed out a short laugh at what had become a term of endearment, “but we love you for <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p> A few more tears trailed down Percy’s cheeks, but he smiled widely – the most genuine smile George had seen on his brother’s face in years – and squeezed George’s forearm before looking back at the other man in the room.</p>
<p>“Now, I want to meet your bloke,” George said, stepping forward.</p>
<p>Percy released George’s forearm, took the few strides toward the man and interlaced their fingers, peering lovingly up into his face.</p>
<p>“This is David.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the LGBTQ+ community: You will always have an ally in me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>